1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lead frame.
2. Background Art
In the background art, there are lead frames for mounting electronic components such as semiconductor chips thereon. In such a lead frame, a semiconductor chip which has been mounted on a die pad are connected to ambient leads by wires, and the semiconductor chip and the wires are sealed with a sealing resin (e.g. see JP-A-2004-319816 and JP-A-2013-58693).
As will be described in an undermentioned preliminary matter, when the lead frame provided with an outer frame shaped to have long sides is stored in a frame stocker, there is a problem that right-angled portions of long side surfaces of the outer frame may contact and rub inner walls of the frame stocker to thereby cause occurrence of burrs.